Les secrets de Dumbledore
by Belzebuck
Summary: Voldemort est de retour. Le passé de MacGonagall semble lié à celui de Tom Jedusor. Des cris atroces empêchent tous les étudiants de Poudlard de dormir. Rogue est introuvable. Harry, Ron et Hermione se lance à la recherche de Dumbledore, accusé du meurtre du premier ministre. Le récit se passe après le tome 4.
1. Prologue

_L'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, hormis des personnages, lieux et quelques éléments que vous remarquerez facilement. L'intrigue est totalement ou du moins partiellement originale, et tente de donner une approche différente au monde de Harry Potter.  
Des enjeux politiques, deux mondes qui s'affrontent, des conflits à l'intérieur des communautés, une exploration plus approfondie de la magie, et bien d'autres choses qui je l'espère vous plairons dans **Un Monde Meilleur**!_

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

 **L** 'Allée des Embrumes, adjacente au chemin de traverse, était pratiquement vide. Il était deux heures du matin et les seuls signes de vie provenaient du Chaudron Bavard, un établissement où les mages noirs et les sorciers douteux venaient se livrer à quelques complots autour d'une partie de cartes ou d'une bièraubeurre. À de multiples reprises le bistro avait été sujet à des enquêtes de plusieurs département du Ministère, et il était connu pour être la plaque tournante de nombreux trafics, bien que le Ministère de la Magie n'ait jamais réussi à le prouver. Son tenancier, Aegidius Adcock était autrefois mangemort mais avait réussi à s'en tirer en prétendant agir sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium. Il était connu pour être un spécialiste du feudeymon, mais lors de son combat contre Maugrey Fol'oeil quelques jours après la chute de Lord Voldemort, son feu magique s'était retourné contre lui et lui avait brûlé la moitié du visage.

Un chat gris strié de rayures noires apparut au bout de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il tourna la tête comme pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, et en quelques secondes, le félin prit une forme humaine. C'était une femme avec beaucoup de prestance, dont les yeux vert émeraude dégageait une forte confiance en elle. Quelques rides marbraient sa peau, et ses talons claquaient sous sa longue robe verte.

Elle poussa la porte du Chaudron Bavard et traversa la salle à grands pas. Les conversations se turent et lorsqu'elle fût arrivée au comptoir, tous les yeux la fixaient. Elle murmura quelque chose au patron, et il la fit venir derrière le comptoir pour accéder à un petit salon à l'intérieur duquel brûlait un feu de cheminée. Aegidius se retira aussitôt et rejoignit son bar.

\- « Je suis étonné que tu soies venue, après tant d'années… »

L'homme assis dans un des deux fauteuils devant la cheminée parlait avec une voix calme et grave. Il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans ses paroles.

\- « Et moi j'ai du mal à croire que tu possèdes ton propre corps, Tom. » répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son interlocuteur.

\- « Ta rage ne devrait pas être dirigée vers moi, Minerva, tu le sais très bien. » dit-il en un murmure, avant de reprendre : « Ce corps est fragile et temporaire. Il me faut encore reprendre des forces. »

Il remonta la manche de sa robe noir corbeau pour révéler un avant bras laiteux, presque translucide et squelettique, et des mains tout aussi amaigries et décharnées. Minerva MacGonagall posa un regard dégoûté sur le bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- « Il y a quinze ans, je savais que ta soif de pouvoir nous conduirait à l'échec, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas suivi. Ma décision est la même qu'à l'époque, tes méthodes peu orthodoxes ont conduit nos projets à l'anéantissement. »

\- « Mes ambitions m'ont aveuglé, j'aurais dû t'écouter, Minerva. Une fois de plus, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. J'ai cru être plus fort que les lois magiques elles-mêmes, cette nuit là, et c'est ce qui a conduit à ma chute. Les choses ont changé. Nous pouvons enfin terminer ce que vous avez entamé il y a presque quarante ans. Si le ministère est avec nous, nous réussirons. »

Une vive lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de MacGonagall.

\- « Albus n'a plus confiance en moi, il sait que tu es de retour, et il manigance quelque chose. Il a contacté Horace. »

\- « Dumbledore ne sera bientôt plus un problème… J'ai confié une mission à Bellatrix qui va nous permettre de faire un grand pas en avant … »

\- « Cette cinglée est instable et … »

\- « Bella est un atout non-négligeable. Elle serait prête à n'importe quoi pour moi. »

\- « C'est en nous entourant de personne comme ça que tu as fini par t'écarter du droit chemin. »

\- « Va voir le professeur Slughorn, et tentez de le convaincre de revenir à Poudlard enseigner les potions. »

\- « Et Rogue ? »

\- « Je crains qu'il ne me soit plus aussi fidèle qu'autrefois. »

\- « Tu me parles comme si j'avais déjà accepté de te rejoindre, Tom. »

\- « Nos intérêts ont été et seront toujours les mêmes, Minerva. Nous devons mettre fin à la menace moldue. Nous devrons nous salir les mains et être traînés dans la boue, mais parfois, tel est le prix à payer pour un monde meilleur ... »


	2. Chapitre 1

_N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews et me dire ce qui vous a déplu ou plu !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

* * *

25 août 1995, 11h00

Le 4 Privet Drive était étonnamment calme. Harry était couché sur son lit et jouissait du silence procuré par l'absence de la famille Dursley, partie une semaine voir la grand-mère de l'Oncle Vernon, dans le Nord de la Grande-Bretagne. Harry venait de se réveiller, et ne pas entendre l'Oncle Vernon brailler dans toute la maison que c'était incroyable que le voisin n'ait même pas pris la peine de tailler sa haie ou de couper son lilas qui empiétait sur la propriété était merveilleux.

Même si Harry était totalement seul dans la maison, il avait constamment l'impression de commettre un vol dès qu'il se servait dans le frigo, et avait peur que l'on se rende compte qu'il avait déplacé tel ou tel objet.

Les Dursley étaient partis deux jours plus tôt, et jusque là, Harry s'était juste reposé. Toutefois aujourd'hui, il comptait se plonger intensivement dans la révision de ses sorts, sur conseil d'Hermione. Depuis qu'il avait vu Voldemort dans le labyrinthe du Tournoi, Harry était obsédé par la puissance qu'il devait encore acquérir pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais d'après ses lettres, Hermione l'était encore plus.

Il aurait aimé s'entraîner à la pratique, mais les lois magiques lui interdisaient, il en était donc réduit à la théorie jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à Poudlard. En un sens, Harry trouvait ça injuste : pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas, lui, L'Élu, s'entraîner et se préparer à combattre Voldemort ? Peut-être parce que le Ministère était persuadé que Dumbledore était fou, et que Cornelius Fudge, convaincu que Dumbledore était un adversaire politique qui voulait son poste, niait l'existence de la menace depuis deux mois, et traitait Dumbledore de " _va-t-en-guerre_ ". Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'il était l'emÉlu/em. Une poignée de gens seulement, constituant l'Ordre du Phénix, récemment réuni, le pensait. Le Ministère discréditait totalement Dumbledore, et par conséquent le rôle d'élu de Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré ou inquiet. Si personne ne croyait en lui, comment pourrait-il mettre un terme aux jours de Voldemort ? À chaque secondes, il gagnait en puissance, tandis que pendant ce temps, Dumbledore devait affronter le Ministère. Harry trouvait que c'était une perte de temps et d'énergie inadmissible, et une fois tout ceci fini - s'il y survivait - il ferait payer Fudge pour le retard engendré par sa bêtise. Des dizaines de morts pourraient être évitées sans cet incompétent de Premier Ministre./p

Depuis le début des vacances, Hermione et Ron lui avaient envoyé de nombreuses lettres, pour la plupart anodines mais qui contenaient parfois des messages dissimulés. Comme la fois ou Hermione avait subtilement évoqué Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était surveillé, comme les autres membres de l'Ordre :

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je suis ravie de savoir que tes vacances se passent bien. J'ai récemment adopté un chiot que j'ai appelé Patmol. Malheureusement, il est très timide et peureux, et Cornelius, ma perruche, n'arrête pas de le suivre partout où il va. Cornelius est comme ça avec tout le monde ici, dès que quelqu'un sort de la pièce, il s'empresse de le suivre !_  
 _[...]_

Harry avait ri de l'imagination d'Hermione, qui commençait à être à court d'idées pour évoquer le monde magique sans que cela ne paraisse suspect, au cas où leur courrier serait intercepté. Il avait toutefois eu un pincement au cœur de ne plus avoir vu son parrain depuis si longtemps, et, égoïstement, il trouva injuste de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec le dernier membre de sa famille. Mais comme Dumbledore lui avait dit l'année précédente, ils étaient en guerre, et certains sacrifices doivent être faits pour assurer la sécurité des autres et de soi. Sauf que c'était déjà à cause de la guerre que ses parents avaient décidé. Pourquoi devaient-ils encore payer aujourd'hui ? "C'est probablement car la guerre n'a jamais réellement cessé, et ne cessera jamais avant que Voldemort meurt." avait répondu Dumbledore./p

Il avait aussi reçu plusieurs exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ qui ne prenait même pas la peine d'évoquer le nom de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort et préférait faire les éloges du Premier Ministre et de tout ce qu'il faisait pour maintenir la paix dans le monde des sorciers.

Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna, avait quant à lui publié de nombreux articles dans son journal, _Le Chicaneur_ , à propos du retour de Voldemort. C'est Luna qui lui avait envoyé le tirage hebdomadaire chaque semaine, tout en prenant des nouvelles de Harry. Il était très reconnaissant du soutien que lui apportait les Lovegood, mais avait peur que leur franc-parler se retourne contre eux. Luna lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas soutenir Harry mais informer le peuple de faits. Malheureusement, Harry doutât que quiconque dans le monde des sorciers ait pris la peine de lire _Le Chicaneur._

Harry s'étira et mit ses lunettes. Au moment où il allait se lever, un bruit de fouet claqua dans l'air, et quelque chose s'écrasa sur lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri - de douleur et de surprise - avant d'écarter la créature.

\- "Harry Potter !"

Ses deux immenses yeux globuleux fixait Harry.

\- "Dobby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?"  
\- "Harry Potter doit absolument rejoindre l'Ordre ! Nous devons nous dépêcher avant qu'ils viennent pour arrêter Harry Potter !"

L'elfe de maison était visiblement très inquiet, et avait saisi le t-shirt d'Harry pour le secouer, dans l'optique qu'il se _dépêche_.

\- "Mais enfin Dobby que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi dois-je rejoindre l'Ordre !?"  
\- "Dumbledore ! Dumbledore a été arrêté ! Dobby apprenait la magie avec Miss Granger dans la maison des Weasley, mais Winky est apparue pour le prévenir, alors Dobby a été envoyé pour chercher Harry Potter, parce que Dobby est un elfe de maison, et que le Ministère ne suit pas les déplacements des elfes de maison ! Harry Potter doit à tout prix faire ses bagages et suivre Dobby au refuge de l'Ordre !"  
\- "Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il été arrêté ?"  
\- "Dumbledore a tué le Premier Ministre !"

Dobby tenta d'expliquer rapidement ce qui s'était passé tout en fermant - rien qu'en claquant des doigts - chaque tenture de la maison, mais son récit entrecoupé de remontrances envers Harry qui ne se dépêchait pas suffisamment n'avait pas de sens pour le sorcier, qui décida donc de s'exécuter et d'attendre les explications qu'il aurait probablement au refuge.

Harry alla donc dans la chambre de sa Tante pour y prendre le sac de voyage rangé au dessus de la garde-robe. En l'attrapant, quelque chose tomba à ses pieds. Une baguette, presque identique à celle de Ron, claire et lisse. Harry s'en empara, et la fourra dans son sac : pas le temps de se questionner là-dessus, Dobby l'avait assez répété. Il mit des vêtements dans son sac, ses livres, et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers.

\- "Dobby ? Je suis prêt, on peut y aller."

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la salle à manger, plongée dans une quasi-totale obscurité, il dégaina immédiatement sa baguette et lâcha son sac.

\- "Harry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité dans le meurtre de Cornelius Fudge, veuillez nous suivre. "

Deux hommes étaient entrés. Celui qui s'était adressé à Harry était âgé et petit, et avait un étrange collier de barbe gris. Il avait une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix, et son regard vif scrutait chaque mouvement du jeune sorcier. L'autre, un homme plus jeune au nez et à la bouche tordue, tenait fermement Dobby par le cou, contre le mur. Il avait sa baguette pointée sur l'elfe de maison. Harry regarda les deux hommes l'un après l'autre.

\- "N'aggravez pas votre cas, s'il vous plaît, suivez-nous." répéta l'homme plus âgé.

Dobby fixa Harry, comme si ses yeux allaient quitter leur orbite. Il lui fit un signe de tête imperceptible, et l'instant d'après, la main de son agresseur se referma sur le vide. Dobby réapparut au milieu de la salle à manger, et claqua des doigts, en jetant une œillade mauvais aux deux sorciers du Ministère. Des flammes bleues apparurent sur la robe du sorcier plus âgé, et s'étendirent sur tout son vêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une torche vivante. Il tenta d'arrêter les flammes, se roula au sol et cria. Un craquement violent se fit entendre, et les chevilles de l'autre sorcier changèrent subitement de position. Il hurla de douleur et saisit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège à Dobby, qui l'évita et lui lança un autre sortilège qui le plaqua au sol.

Le plus âgé parvint à éteindre les flammes qui brûlaient sa robe, et poursuivit Harry et Dobby, qui se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Harry se baissa juste à temps et évita un éclair bleu qui fit voler en éclat toutes les photos de Dudley accrochées dans la cage d'escalier. Dobby, du haut des marches, lança un sort qui aveugla momentanément le sorcier, qui tenta de riposter malgré tout, mais l'éclair orange qui jaillit de sa baguette ne toucha que la porte de la chambre d'Harry, qui vola en éclats.

\- "Dobby, fais-nous transplaner" cria Harry, sans défense.  
\- "Harry Potter doit partir et laisser Dobby le protéger ! Dobby ne peut plus transplaner, un sortilège a été jeté ! Il faut que ..."

Sa phrase fut coupée par l'incantation de leur adversaire :

\- "Spiritus Carcerem !"

Une épaisse fumée blanche atteint Dobby dans son dos. Il eut un soubresaut, et fut figé dans les airs. Ses yeux devinrent totalement blancs, et il resta suspendu quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, de la fumée blanche s'échappant de sa bouche. Le vieux sorcier, qui était à quelques mètres d'Harry, prononça les mêmes paroles en dirigeant sa baguette vers lui.

Harry inspira de l'air glacé, qui refroidit jusqu'à ses yeux, et il eut l'impression d'être une minuscule chose à l'intérieur d'un immense endroit dont la température était à la fois glaciale er agréable. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil, sans autre choix que de succomber au puissant sortilège du sorcier du Ministère.


	3. Chapitre 2

_J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

* * *

\- « Harry … Harry écoute-moi … Il faut que tu dises que Dumbledore t'a manipulé, Harry. Il faut que tu insinues qu'il avait perdu les pédales, Harry … Harry s'il te plaît, fais-le. »

Harry entendait la voix de Kingsley sans le voir. Il sentait qu'on lui tapotait la joue, probablement pour essayer de le libérer. De le libérer, pas de le réveiller. Il avait l'impression – non, la certitude – d'être prisonnier de son propre corps. Il n'avait pas la force de réfléchir ou de penser, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'était ça : il était enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même.

\- « Bois-ça, Harry. Allez, bois. »

Il sentit quelque chose lui brûler la gorge, et aussitôt il trébucha, et ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- « Harry. Tu m'entends ? »

Kingsley était accroupi devant lui. Harry était assis sur une chaise, et il pensa immédiatement être ligoté alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, il ne savait pas bouger.

\- « Harry, tu dois à tout prix dire au Ministère ce qu'il veut entendre, compris ? Ne t'énerve surtout pas, c'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir indemne : sous-entendre que Dumbledore était fou. Nous avons tous du le faire. »

Il ne sut pas répondre, et replongea dans un profond sommeil, à l'intérieur de l'immense pièce glacial dans laquelle il était enfermé…

* * *

\- « Veuillez décliner votre identité. »

\- « Harry Potter. »

\- « Plus fort s'il vous plaît. »

\- « Harry Potter. », dit-il plus fort sur un ton légèrement provocateur.

Le magenmagot avait été réuni, presque au complet. Les tribunes circulaires autour d'Harry étaient presque pleines de mages. Certains étaient habillés en rouge, d'autres en noir, mais tous avaient la même tenue. La présidente sorcière était une femme noire au regard dur. Elle devait avoir trente ans, et ses cheveux coupés courts renforçaient son air sévère. Harry avait la sensation d'être un minuscule être entouré de géants, et il devait tendre le cou pour regarder la présidente. Il savait que tous les sorciers présents avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, mais ils étaient tous relégués en arrière-plan. Seul comptait le regard perçant que lui adressait la présidente. Il y avait clairement une pointe de défi dans ses yeux. Elle semblait assez imperturbable pour pouvoir être un mangemort, pensa Harry, qui douta qu'elle aurait rechigné si on lui avait ordonné de tuer un nourrisson. Enfin, elle devait plutôt être du genre à donner les ordres.

\- « Savez-vous pourquoi vous-êtes ici ? »

Les paroles résonnèrent dans l'immense pièce.

Harry hésita, mais répondit qu'il ne savait pas.

La présidente se pencha au dessus de son pupitre, surélevée par rapport à la tribune, et haussa un sourcil en regardant Harry.

\- « Albus Perceval Dumbledore est accusé du meurtre de Cornelius Oswald Fudge, premier ministre. Vous êtes ici en tant que témoin dans cette affaire. »

Harry allait dire que Dumbledore ne ferait jamais ça, mais il entendit la voix de Kinglsey dans sa tête lui murmurer de ne surtout pas faire ça.

\- « ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, contre la volonté d'Harry. Les sorciers du magenmagot murmurèrent des choses entre eux, et la présidente dut réclamer le silence.

\- « Sous-entendriez-vous que Dumbledore était un meurtrier ? »

\- « Non, mais il avait perdu la tête. Il était obsédé par le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, et aurait tout fait pour qu'on le croit … »

Harry avait la sensation d'être spectateur de son propre discours.

\- « Vous avez, vous aussi, prétendu au retour de Voldemort, pourtant, non ? »

Harry fut étonné que la présidente prononce le nom de Voldemort. Fudge devenait blême lorsque lui ou Dumbledore l'utilisait.

\- « Dumbledore a beaucoup insisté, il me harcelait, et j'ai craqué. »

\- « Qu'est-il arrivé, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à Cedric Diggory ? »

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Qu'allait-il dire ?

\- « Dumbledore l'a tué. »

L'indignation générale retentit dans les tribunes. Harry entendit un vieillard habillé en noir réclamer la clôture de l'audience. La présidente restait impassible, et réclama une nouvelle fois le silence.

\- « Ce sont de graves accusations que vous portez-là, monsieur Potter. En êtes-vous sûr ? »

\- « Oui, il m'a d'abord stupefixé, puis a tué Cédric en ayant l'intention d'utiliser sa mort pour faire croire au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Puis il a menacé de dire que je l'avais tué si je ne racontais pas la version que j'ai déjà racontée … »

Les membres du magenmagot se levèrent pour la plupart, et un brouahah s'éleva à l'intention de la présidente, qui posa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour réclamer le silence, d'une voix rendue plus forte grâce à la magie.

\- « SILENCE ! La séance est levée. Maître Potter, vous êtes libre. Veuillez par ailleurs nous excuser pour la manière brutale dont les brigadiers ont procédé à votre arrestation. Votre elfe de maison est sain et sauf, et j'ai convaincu les deux agents de ne pas porter plainte. »

La présidente se leva et les sorciers suivirent, pressés de tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Depuis l'assassinat du Premier Ministre, la tension n'avait fait qu'augmenter, encore et encore, au fur et à mesure des dépositions des témoins. Harry avait livré le bouquet final, et visiblement, le magenmagot s'était régalé.  
Il avait dit tout ce que ce qu'ils souhaitaient entendre. Tout ce qui leur donnait raison, à eux, à Fudge. Harry savait que c'était faux, mais cette réalité semblait tellement plus simple qu'il comprit pourquoi les gens la préféraient.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur et tapissa le sol en marbre noir avec ce que Kingsley lui avait fait boire.

* * *

\- « Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça !? »

Harry claqua la portière de la vieille Ford Anglia d'Arthur Weasley.

\- « Harry… Nous n'avions pas le choix. Il a fallu prendre une décision rapidement, et celle-ci semblait la plus logique si nous voulions nous protéger, les membres de l'Ordre. » répondit monsieur Weasley, embêté, en prenant place derrière le volant.

Ron et Hermione montèrent à l'arrière, suivis de Sirius, sous la forme de son animagi : un grand chien noir qui eut du mal à se faire une place sur la banquette.  
Arthur enfonça la clé de contact et la voiture émit un rugissement de machine à laver. Elle recula brutalement, puis avança et se glissa dans la circulation.

\- « Vous avez trahi Dumbledore ! »

\- « Non, écoute, Harry. On a reçu un courrier au Terrier, deux jours avant le meurtre du Ministre, signé de la main de Dumbledore disant que nous ne devions pas nous préoccuper de lui, qu'il « partait en voyage » et qu'il reviendrait en temps et en heure. Nous devions le faire. » Sirius avait repris forme humaine, et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Il fut projeté en arrière lorsque Arthur évita de peu un bus à impérial, qui klaxonna plusieurs fois.

\- « Décidémment, je ne comprends vraiment rien au code de la route moldue… », soupira-t-il en enclenchant un levier, qui rendit la Ford Anglia invisible aux yeux des conducteurs. Il appuya ensuite sur une pédale ronde qui fit décoller la voiture dans un petit cahotement, avant qu'elle ne s'élève à une vingtaine de mètres dans le ciel de Londres, au dessus des gratte-ciels et loin du trafic de la capitale.

\- « Dumbledore doit m'aider à vaincre Voldemort, pourquoi est-il parti ? Il ne me fais jamais part de ces plans, comme vous tous ici, mais c'est pourtant moi qui vais devoir tuer Voldemort, alors que je sais à peine stupefixer quelqu'un ! Pour ça aussi, vous comptez me cacher vos plans et me faire boire une potion de l'Impérium ?! » s'exclama Harry.

\- « Harry, il n'y a pas d'autres alternative… Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est attendre la rentrée et continuer ton apprentissage de la magie à Poudlard. Nous ne pouvions pas communiquer avec toi, tu le sais. Et nous devons nous tenir à carreaux, pour le moment, le Ministère est autant une menace que Voldemort l'est. »

\- « Sirius a raison. Quand Voldemort reviendra et que les gens comprendront enfin, tu ne seras pas seul Harry. »

Il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans la voix d'Hermione.

\- « Que s'est-il vraiment passé, si ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a tué le Premier Ministre ? »

\- « De ce que j'ai entendu, Dumbledore avait un rendez-vous avec Cornelius Fudge, pour une raison que l'on ne connait pas, à vingt-deux heures hier. Il s'est bien présenté à son rendez-vous, mais lorsqu'il a quitté la pièce, le Premier Ministre avait été sauvagement tué. Tout indiquait qu'il était le coupable. »

\- « C'est sans doute Vous-Savez-Quiou un de ses mangemorts qui a utilisé du polynectar. », suggéra Ron à mi-voix.

\- « Possible. Le polynectar basique aurait été détecté, mais la magie noire recèle bien des secrets que l'on ne connait pas… »

Quelque chose clochait. Si Dumbledore avait prévu son « voyage », c'est qu'il savait probablement qu'une embuscade lui serait tendue. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjouée, alors ? Peut-être avait-il simplement tué Cornelius Fudge. Peut-être que tout ceci faisait partie de son plan, mais Harry ne comprenait pas comment être accusé de meurtre allait pouvoir l'aider. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que Dumbledore avait toujours un tour d'avance. Il se cala comme il put dans le siège inconfortable de la Ford, et chercha le sommeil. Il n'avait même pas pu profiter de ses retrouvailles avec Sirius, Ron et Hermione.

Parfois, la guerre rapproche les gens, avait un jour dit Dumbledore, mais parfois, elle les éloigne.

* * *

Toute la presse du monde des sorciers s'était réunie pour assister à la déclaration d'Iris Audeley, présidente du magenmagot, et directrice du département de la justice magique - succédant à Barty Croupton Sr.

Appareils photos en main prêts à mitrailler Audeley, les journalistes n'avaient aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu faire une annonce publique, et tous trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée des gros titres qui seraient publiés dans quelques heures, imprimés et vendus par millions à travers l'Angleterre.  
Iris entra dans la pièce, entourée de quatre mages de la brigade de protection du Premier Ministre. Elle se plaça devant la demi-douzaine de micros, derrière un pupitre, et entama son discours :

\- « Hier soir aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Albus Perceval Dumbledore, directeur du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, a été déclaré suspect numéro 1 pour avoir tué le Premier Ministre, Cornelius Fudge. Au vu des faits, un conseil extraordinaire a été tenu en présence du Premier Ministre moldu. Comme la loi l'indique, j'ai été nommée Première Ministre de la magie suppléante. Dans une semaine, des élections seront organisées pour demander à la population si elle souhaite un autre Premier Ministre. Je tiens aussi à informer les sorciers et sorcières que tous les partisans d'Albus Dumbledore ont témoigné contre lui, en affirmant que ses divagations au sujet du retour de Voldemort étaient infondées et le fruit d'une folie chronique. J'ai par ailleurs décidé de supprimer le bureau des Aurors, devenu obsolète en ces temps de paix que nous vivons. Des négociations avec le Premier Ministre moldu sont en ce moment même en cours pour décider si oui ou non la communauté magique doit-elle être appelée à voter pour sa totale liberté au sein du Royaume-Uni. »

Les journalistes étaient déchaînés, et plus personne n'attendait d'être interrogé pour poser sa question. Les flashs des appareils éclairaient la pièce par intervalles pour immortaliser ce moment historique.  
Finalement, au milieu du brouhaha, la Première Ministre parvint à entendre la question d'un jeune journaliste du _Daily Mage._

\- « Madame la Première Ministre, qu'entendez-vous par totale liberté ? »

\- « J'entends faire savoir aux moldus que les sorciers existent, pour que nous ne vivions plus cachés, dans la peur, afin que nos communautés puissent s'unir et grandir main dans la main. Ce sera tout pour les questions. »

Triomphante, Iris Audeley quitta la pièce tandis que les journalistes restés sur leur faim s'époumonaient pour avoir des réponses à de nombreuses questions. Audeley venait d'écrire une nouvelle page de l'histoire. Bientôt, les sorciers cesseraient de vivre comme des moins-que-rien, et bientôt, ils accéderaient enfin à la place qui aurait toujours dû être la leur.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

* * *

Le Terrier était animé d'une ferveur qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis de nombreuses semaines. Presque tout le monde était réuni : les Weasley, Remus et Tonks - qui avaient une grande nouvelle à annoncer à tout le monde, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Maugrey, et Kinglsey qui était venu accompagné de Dobby. Il avait réussi à le faire libérer sans trop de soucis, en faisant passer Dobby pour un elfe perdu et influencé par Dumbledore. Kinglsey avait parlé en privé à Harry pour s'excuser, mais celui-ci avait du mal à accepter les excuses de Kingsley. Elles avaient un goût de cendres dans sa bouche : il recommencerait sans hésiter. On l'utilisait toujours à ses dépens, comme une marionnette, sans que ça ne gêne jamais personne, comme s'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Harry avait coupé court à la conversation et avait rejoint Dobby qui racontait ses exploits à Ron et Hermione.

\- « J'aurais tellement aimé voir la tête du père de Malefoy ! » s'exclama Ron, abasourdi par les talents de l'elfe. - « Dobby a été incroyable. Je ne savais pas que les elfes de maison pouvait se servir d'une baguette magique. » dit Harry en jetant un sourire à Dobby. - « C'est parce qu'en général, leurs maîtres évitent de leur en mettre en main, leur puissance dépasse de loin celle de la plupart des sorciers. »

Hermione roula ses yeux en direction de Ron.

\- « Tu devrais peut-être envisager de suivre des cours avec Dobby Ron, puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter. »

Ron soupira et s'adressa à Harry en imitant la voix de Hermione : « Voyons Ron, ne tiens pas ta baguette comme ça. Plus souple le poignet, plus souple ! »

Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur, mais Harry se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait :

\- « Tu es ici depuis longtemps, Hermione ? »

\- « Oh, à peine quelques jours tu sais ... » Hermione bafoua et se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron.

\- « C'est Dumbledore qui l'a envoyée ici, il pensait qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité chez elle. » dit Ron en adressant un sourire compatissant à son ami. Harry avait l'impression que le rouquin lui cachait des choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire. Hermione et lui avaient tous les deux pris soin d'éviter Sirius depuis leur arrivée au Terrier, et quittaient la pièce dès qu'il entrait, comme s'il était atteint de la peste. Les retrouvailles avec son parrain avait mis du baume au cœur de Harry, mais celui-ci avait l'air terriblement fatigué, vieux et angoissé.

\- « Il y a parfois certaines choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, Maître Potter ... » murmura Dobby pour que seul Harry l'entende, avant de rejoindre la table avec les autres.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Harry oubliant un peu les problèmes qu'il avait vécu ces deux derniers jours en écoutant les histoires de ses amis. Visiblement, les cours de Dobby ne s'était pas immédiatement bien déroulé, et celui-ci avait malencontreusement jeté un sort à Ron qui s'était retrouvé couvert d'écailles. L'inversion du sortilège avait été plutôt longue, et Ron avait décidé de ne plus se trouver dans les parages lorsque Dobby pratiquait la magie. Sirius, qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table et discutait avec Kingsley, adressait parfois à Harry des sourires auxquels il répondait. À la fin du repas, Tonks se leva et tapota sa fourchette contre son verre.

\- « S'il vous plaît tout le monde, on a une grande nouvelle ! » s'exclama-t-elle en élevant la voix pour couvrir le brouahah. Tout le monde se tut et l'écouta. L'éternel sourire qui illuminait son visage était encore plus large que d'habitude. Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara : « Je suis enceinte. »

Les effusions de joie fusèrent. Molly embrassa Tonks et la prit dans ses bras, et tout le monde félicita le couple. La question du lycanthropisme resta en suspens, et on ne retint que la bonne nouvelle. Elle était enceinte de deux mois. Si Tonks avait l'air ravie, Lupin, lui, semblait profondément triste derrière son sourire faussement ravi. Harry se demanda s'il aurait souhaité voir son enfant grandir dans un monde au bord de la guerre, et comprit l'attitude de Lupin. Tonks devait probablement être aussi triste, mais son éternel enthousiasme devait l'aider à faire l'impasse sur ce point.

Kinglsey dût se rendre au Ministère ; la Ministre suppléante voulait réunir un conseil extraordinaire. Visiblement, l'affaire avait l'air importante car Kinglsey partit préoccupé et soucieux. Harry prit donc sa place en face de Sirius, qui faisait tournoyer l'eau dans le fond de son verre. Ses traits s'étaient affaissés, il avait maigri et ses cheveux étaient parsemés de fils gris. De grosses cernes marquaient ses yeux.

\- « Hey »

\- « Hey, Harry. Tu dois être épuisé avec tout ce qu'on t'a fait vivre ces derniers jours. »

\- « Un peu, mais tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que moi. » dit-il en souriant. « J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me cache des choses Sirius, comme si personne ne me faisait confiance. Je suis toujours le dernier au courant de ce qui se trame ... »

\- « Mais non, Harry. Il y a juste certaines choses que l'Ordre ou Dumbledore ne peut pas te communiquer, pour ta sécurité et la nôtre. »

Harry fit la moue, haussant les épaules. Il n'était pas convaincu.

\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore est parti. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de lui, pour m'entraîner, pour me préparer à affronter Voldemort ... On dirait qu'il est persuadé que je saurais le vaincre même si je reste les bras croisés jusque là, alors que je n'ai même pas été capable de sauver Cédric l'an dernier. Il était au plus bas de sa puissance, imagine un peu, quand il aura retrouvé ses forces ! Dumbledore ne fait que me maintenir en vie, sans penser aux dégâts collatéraux ... »

Harry ruminait la mort de Cédric depuis le début des vacances. Il s'en voulait terriblement, mais sa colère s'était vite dirigée sur Dumbledore. Pourquoi leur avaient-ils fait prendre tous ces risques ?

\- « Harry ! Dumbledore se soucie de nous tous comme de toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra dans très bientôt. »

Remus, assis à la droite de Sirius, avait écouté la conversation et intervint :

\- « Dumbledore a et sera toujours là pour nous Harry, tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça. »

\- « Et où était-il le soir où mes parents sont morts ? » lança Harry, plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais sa rancoeur était bien visible.

\- « Dumbledore a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver tes parents, espèce d'ingrat ! » répondit Maugrey en bondissant de sa chaise. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- « Et bien ce n'était visiblement pas assez ! Dumbledore n'accorde aucune importance à vos vies ni à la mienne ! Ce qui compte, c'est que vous me gardiez en vie jusqu'à ce que j'affronte Voldemort, peu importe le prix ! Il sacrifierait chacun d'entre vous s'il le fallait ! Nous ne sommes que des pions, et si jamais l'un de nous meurt, il n'a qu'à réarranger son jeu pour continuer la partie ! »

Cette fois, il avait crié à plein poumons. Son coeur martelait ses côtes, et ses mains tremblaient. Arthur posa sa main sur son bras pour qu'il se rasseye mais Harry se dégagea et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un silence pesant.

Ron lança sa serviette sur la table et se dirigea dehors.

\- « Il fallait que ça arrive, à force de toujours tout lui cacher. »

\- « Il a raison. Il devrait savoir. Et Dumbledore aurait du rester. » renchérit Hermione qui suivit son ami.

* * *

\- « Et si Dumbledore l'avait fait exprès ? »

Harry brisa le silence que ses deux amis n'osaient rompre. Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le banc qu'Arthur Weasley avait installé l'été dernier pour observer le ciel nocturne. Ce soi-là, il faisait nuageux et froid, le ciel n'était qu'une étendue de ténèbres ouatées.

\- « Que Voldemort tue Cédric ? » demanda Hermione.

\- « Non. Et s'il avait su ce qui allait arriver à mes parents ce soir là ? S'il avait su que ça anéantirait Voldemort, l'aurait-il empêché de les tuer ? »

L'idée que Dumbledore eut laissé les parents de Harry mourir lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Aurait-il laissé son père et sa mère mourir, s'il savait que Voldemort disparaîtrait ? Deux vies contre celles de milliers d'innocents.

\- « Je ne sais pas Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Dumbledore est persuadé que tu es destiné à tuer tu-sais-qui. »

Hermione n'avait jamais réellement compris ça. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il les capacités pour tuer Voldemort ? Il avait survécu cette nuit-là, certes, mais ça ne lui octroyait pas une puissance supérieure à celle de Voldemort.

\- « Peut-être que Dumbledore est complètement à côté de la plaque. Après tout, c'est lui, le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre ait porté ! _Il_ devrait s'occuper de vous-savez-qui ! »

Le silence revint. Harry réfléchissait. Ron aussi.

\- « Harry. Il faut qu'on te dise un truc. »

Hermione fit volte-face en le fusillant du regard.

\- « Il doit savoir, Hermione ! »

\- « Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ? Encore un truc dont je ne devrais pas être au courant pour ma _sécurité,_ je parie ? »

\- « Harry, en fait ... Dumbledore a laissé un lettre, et dans celle-ci, il disait de ne surtout pas faire confiance à Sirius. Il n'a rien précisé de plus. » lâcha Hermione en un souffle, comme si elle se déchargeait d'un poids trop lourd à porter.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrai pas faire confiance à mon _parrain_ ! Au dernier membre de ma famille ! Bordel, c'est moi qui aurait du être au courant en premier ! C'est à moi que Dumbledore aurait du envoyer cette lettre je ... Il faut que je sache pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense ça. Si Sirius est en danger, on doit l'aider il ... »

Hermione l'empêcha de retourner à l'intérieur

\- « Non, Harry. Il ne faut surtout pas lui en parler. Imagine que ce ne soit pas vraiment lui, imagine qu'il ... Enfin, je ne sais pas ! S'il découvre qu'on sait ça, tout pourrait très mal se passer. On doit trouver un autre moyen de savoir pourquoi Dumbledore pense ça. »

Harry tremblait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou de colère.

\- « Il faut qu'on retrouve Dumbledore. Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard, qu'on interroge Hagrid, MacGonnagal ... Il doit bien avoir laissé un indice, avoir dit à quelqu'un où il se rendait au cas où ça tournait mal ... On va partir à sa recherche et comprendre ce qu'il trame. De toute façon, si Dumbledore n'est plus directeur de Poudlard, je n'ose pas imaginer qui le Ministère va nous infliger ... Rogue, probablement. On ne sera plus en sécurité là-bas, alors autant ne pas rester les bras croisés. »


	5. Précision

_Bonjour, j'ai fait une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent. Les Elfes de Maison ne sont pas autorisés à détenir une baguette magique, or, Dobby a attaqué les deux membres du Ministère à l'aide de sa baguette. Pour échapper à la condamnation, Kinglsey l'a aidé à s'échapper, et non à se libérer. Une fois enfui, il a insisté auprès du Magenmagot sur le fait que Dobby devait être très influencé par Dumbledore et que, sans lui, il serait probablement perdu et inoffensif. Il ne sait pas les mesures que le Ministère a pris - lancer un avis de recherche ou non, donc pour l'instant, Dobby doit rester au Terrier._

 _Désolé de cette petite erreur, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_


End file.
